Together Always
by ambudaff
Summary: DH Spoiler, kau sudah diperingatkan!


**Together Always**

_Untuk Arwen Eldarin, happy birthday!_

Ia memasukkan anak kunci ke lubangnya dan membukanya perlahan. Ia tak mau menggunakan Alohomora. Fred selalu menggunakan Alohomora dulu.

Ia mendorong pintunya perlahan. Suara berderit. Sudah lama tidak diminyaki engselnya. Sebenarnya tidak sulit, cukup dengan ayunan tongkat, tapi hari-hari kemarin rasanya tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan pintu.

Ia mendorong pintunya lebih jauh, dan bau apak segera menyerbu. Juga selapis debu di lantai, selapis debu di atas rak-rak, selapis debu di atas meja. Dibukanya penutup mesin kas. Ia pernah melihat mesin serupa di toko Muggle, meski tentu saja cara kerjanya berbeda. Tapi hanya Dad yang cukup tertarik dengan cara kerjanya, dia sih mana sempat?

Para penjaga toko… ia teringat saat Verity memanggil mereka, "… Mr Weasley dan Mr Weasley …"

Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, Verity harus dihubungi secepatnya. Ia cukup handal sebagai penjaga toko. Kalau, dan hanya kalau, kalau Verity masih … hidup. Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia tidak mendengar kabarnya. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak kurang sesuatu apa.

Ia menghela napas. Mengapa ini terasa … begitu menyakitkan. Rasanya beberapa hari yang lalu, walau bayangan Voldemort –ah, ia cukup berani menyebut namanya kini—sudah ada di depan mata, tapi dunia rasanya begitu indah. Ceria. Bagaimana bisa kehilangan seseorang bisa menyakitkan begini?

Bahkan kehilangan sebelah telinga tidak membuatnya kehilangan semangat. Walau semua orang begitu mengkhawatirkannya, tapi ia malah saling balas ejekan dengan Fred. Fred. Seumur hidupnya, dia selalu bersama Fred, kompak, dan jarang berkelahi. Jangankan berkelahi, bertengkar saja nyaris tidak pernah. Bahkan beradu pendapat saja jarang.

Mengapa ia begitu kehilangan?

George berjalan ke arah rak sebelah kanan, sembarangan saja menyapukan tangannya ke tumpukan kardus-kardus di sana. Selarik debu terbang ke udara karena tindakannya itu. Sembarangan saja ia mengambil salah satu. Selewat dibacanya, _Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder_.

Sembarangan saja ia menaburkan bubuk itu ke hadapannya. Ruangan mendadak menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap. Bahkan melihat ujung hidungpun jadi mustahil. Bubuk ini konon membuat kegelapan yang sangat, tak tertembus oleh lilin, lampu, bahkan oleh '_Lumos_' juga.

Kecuali … kecuali … ia rasanya melihat segaris cahaya di depan matanya.

Cahaya?

Cahaya itu susah payah membentuk diri, hingga muncul sosok yang ia sangat hapal. Fred! Fred!

Dan sosok itu tersenyum padanya, "Hi, Forge! Kau begitu terpananya melihat diriku, sampai-sampai kau tidak memberi salam pada kakak yang lebih tua lima menit ini."

Susah payah George membuka mulutnya, "F-Fred! Fred! Kau benar-benar … benar-benar Fred?"

"Ow. C'mon, George, berpisah beberapa hari saja kau sampai tidak mengenali saudaramu yang ganteng ini?"

Tertawa sambil mengusap matanya yang basah, George mendekatinya, di antara bubuk Peruvian yang hampir hilang khasiatnya, sambil –nampaknya—berusaha memeluknya, tapi ia tak berhasil.

"Tidak bisa, George, aku sudah tidak punya badan lagi. Tapi, enak juga seperti ini, aku jadi bisa menakut-nakuti orang. Bisa keluar-masuk ruangan tanpa harus membuka pintu." Fred nyengir.

George memandangi sosok kakak kembarnya dengan seksama, "Bagaimana rasanya jadi … jadi hantu, Fred?"

"Asyik. Hanya aku sekarang tidak bisa makan lagi. Kutinggalkan saja semua Cokelat Kodokku untukmu, George. Dan aku masih .. berusaha belajar. Untuk menampakkan diriku, untuk menembus atau tidak menembus sesuatu. Untuk pergi ke mana aku suka tanpa pakai Floo atau sapu."

George tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini? Kenapa kau tidak ke The Burrow?"

"Tadi aku berusaha ke The Burrow, tapi yang pertama kupikir adalah Diagon Alley. Aku merasa sepertinya kau akan ke sini, makanya aku ke sini." Fred berusaha untuk duduk. Tapi membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama sebelum ia benar-benar duduk, tidak menembus kursi. "Bagaimana dengan keluarga yang lain?"

"Mum masih menangis kalau melihatku, ia selalu teringat kau. Makanya aku ke sini, aku tidak tahan dengan isakannya setiap ia melihat aku. Bill dan Fleur baik-baik saja. Dad dan Percy kini seperti berkomplot, hampir selalu pergi pagi-pagi dan pulang larut malam. Konon ada reformasi total di Kementrian. Mudah-mudahan dipegang Kingsley jadi lebih baik."

"Charlie?"

"Charlie sudah kembali ke Rumania."

"Ron?"

"Ron ikut dengan Hermione, mencari orang tuanya di Australia. Hermione akan mencabut mantranya, dan sekaligus mau memperkenalkan Ron pada mereka." George terkekeh.

Fred ikut terkekeh. "Jadi juga dia. Ginny? Dengan Harry?"

George mengangguk. "Harry tinggal di The Burrow untuk sementara ini. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Fred menarik napas. "Aku sudah pergi ke alam lain, George. Aku terkejut bertemu dengan Remus. Dan Tonks." Wajahnya bersungguh-sungguh. "Teddy bagaimana?"

"Andromeda mengurusnya. Dia sangat tabah, walau dia kehilangan hampir seluruh keluarganya, tapi ia harus mengurus Teddy kecil. Nampaknya dia bisa mengubah-ubah penampilannya, seperti Tonks dulu."

"Kau … sendiri?" Fred hati-hati mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Yah. Rasanya agak ganjil juga. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua kalimatku sendiri kini …"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Rasanya berat juga, Fred, kalau aku harus menjalankan toko ini sendiri. Ron sudah menjanjikan akan membantu, tapi dia kini masih di Australia. Belum lagi rencananya untuk ikut tes masuk pendidikan Auror," George berubah serius. "Aku juga sudah mempertimbangkan Lee, dia juga mau membantu, tapi dia tidak bisa penuh menangani. Dia sekarang menangani studionya."

"Hei, jadi dia serius dengan Potterwatch-nya?"

George mengangguk. "Tetap menjadi River. Bukan Potterwatch sekarang namanya. Lee masih mencari nama yang pas. Prinsipnya, siaran dengan gelombang yang berbeda, waktu yang berubah-ubah, persis seperti Potterwatch dulu."

"Hanya sekarang tidak ada Death Eaters yang mengejar-ngejarnya." Fred mengangguk.

"Tidak ada Death Eaters," George menyetujui, "tapi gadis-gadis kini yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Mereka berpendapat dia '_cool_' banget, berani siaran dengan kondisi kemarin itu."

"Hei! Bukan dia saja yang siaran, kan? Rodent dan Rapier juga kan siaran? Apa kita tidak masuk hitungan? Tidak ada gadis-gadis yang mengejar-ngejar kita?"

Derai tawa terdengar lagi.

"Aku juga .. sudah bertemu dengan para pembuat Peta Perompak."

"Hei! _It's cool_! Benar kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka?"

Fred mengangguk. "James, Sirius, Remus. Dengan Lily. Tanpa Peter. Tapi … ada Snape."

George mengangguk, serius, "Harry sendiri yang mengurus pemakamannya. Dan sekarang Harry sedang mengurus proses pemberian bintang Order of Merlin, Kelas Satu, untuk Snape." Tangannya otomatis meraba telinganya yang hilang. Lalu dia berubah wajah, antusias, "Kau benar bertemu dengan Marauders? Mereka bilang apa?"

"Mereka tidak ingin aku ada dekat mereka," tapi wajah Fred bersinar-sinar.

"Mengapa? Salah apa kau?"

"Mereka bilang, kalau aku ada di dekat-dekat mereka, mereka akan kehilangan ide untuk mempermainkan orang lagi."

Kompak mereka berdua tertawa.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi, kita mengoperasikan toko ini berdua lagi, _mate_?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari ini, penghuni Diagon Alley 96 sibuk membersihkan seluruh toko dan beres-beres. Mungkin esok atau lusa mereka sudah buka.

Datang ya!

**FIN**


End file.
